ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Arnim Zola
Arnim Zola is a fictional character that is a supervillain appearing in the Marvel Comics universe. He is a master of biochemistry, and frequent foe of Captain America and the Avengers. Publication history Created by Jack Kirby, Arnim Zola first appeared in Captain America #208 (April 1977), followed by issues #209-212 (May–August 1977) of the same title. The character subsequently appeared in Super-Villain Team-Up #17 {June 1980}, Captain America #275-277 (November 1982-January 1983), The Avengers Annual #13 (1984), X-Factor Annual #3 (1988), Captain America #350 (February 1989), Marvel Comics Presents #24 (July 1989), Excalibur v.1 #36 (April 1991), Captain America #383 (March 1991), #387 (July 1991), #393-396 (October 1991-January 1992), Captain America Annual #11 (1992), Marvel Comics Presents #106 (1992), Fury #1 (May 1994), Captain America #437 (March 1995), Iron Man/X-O Manowar: Heavy Metal #1 and X-O Manowar/Iron Man in Heavy Metal #1 (September 1996), Thunderbolts #4 (July 1997), #24 (March 1999), Wolverine #139 (June 1999), Thunderbolts #33 (December 1999), Captain America #50 (February 2002), Secret War: From the Files of Nick Fury (2005), Marvel Holiday Special #2006, Captain America #24 (January 2007), #26 (July 2007), X-Men #200 (August 2007), The Uncanny X-Men #488 (September 2007), Cable & Deadpool #45 (November 2007), Thunderbolts: International Incident (April 2008), Captain America #34-36 (March–May 2008), and #38 (July 2008), the wizard freebie deadpool #0, and Invaders Now! #2 (November 2010). Arnim Zola received an entry in the original Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #1 (January 1983), The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #1 (August 1985), and All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z #12 (2006). Fictional character biography Arnim Zola was a biochemist during World War II who became one of the first human genetic engineers in history after finding papers and equipment used by the offshoot race of humanity, the Deviants. He found a ready home among the Nazi party, who saw his actions as the ability to ensure the existence of a master race. One of his first accomplishments was the creation of a brain pattern imprinting device, which would allow someone's mental essence to be projected into a cloned brain. Zola presented such a gift to Adolf Hitler, creating the Hate-Monger.Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD #9 - 11 The Red Skull also financed some of Zola's experiments, allowing Zola to produce such creations as Primus, Doughboy, and Man-Fish in the jungles of Central America.Captain America #209 (May 1977) During one such experiment Zola collected humans from the rubble of New York City after the devastation caused by the being known as Onslaught. Zola endowed a teenager with superpowers, creating the hero known as Jolt, who brought the Thunderbolts to stop him.Thunderbolts #1-4 As part of another experiment, he collected the DNA of Basilisk I, Ben and May Parker, Bird-Man II, Bucky, Cheetah, Cyclone, Gwen Stacy, Kangaroo I, Mirage, Porcupine I, Red Raven, Ringer, 5 of the Salem's Seven, Turner D. Century, and Whizzer and then used them to create Proto-Husks that were destroyed by Deadpool.''Deadpool Vol. 3 #0 A copy of Zola, who had been impersonating a Professor Walsh who was Brian Braddock's mentor, dies at Meggan's hands.Excalibur v.1 #36 During the X-Men: Endangered Species storyline, Arnim Zola was among the nine supervillain geniuses recruited by Beast to help him reverse the effects of Decimation.X-Men: Endangered Species #1 In the aftermath of the Superhuman Civil War, Zola joined the Red Skull in his newest attempt to kill Captain America, which succeeds. Afterwards, while the Skull is busy in his plans on controlling America with a puppet government, Zola attempted to reverse-engineer a mysterious device given by Doctor Doom, as well as craft a device that will separate the Skull's consciousness from the mind of Aleksander Lukin, which was the result of misuse of the Cosmic Cube. He manages to unlock the device's secrets and had a brainwashed Sharon Carter hooked up to it. However, she breaks off the connection, just as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents storm the base. Zola quickly transfers the Skull out of Lukin but his body is destroyed by the Grand Director. Then the Skull is stuck in one of Zola's robot bodies.Captain America vol 5 #25-42 Stuck in a computer somewhere, Zola is located by Norman Osborn. He informs Osborn, the current director of H.A.M.M.E.R., that Captain America was really locked in space and time on the date of his supposed death. Doom's machine was meant to bring him back for an unknown purpose but because of Sharon, he had become unstuck in time, causing him to relive the events of World War II.Captain America #600 By the time Arnim Zola had rebuilt the machine in Castle Doom, Sharon Carter was brought to him so that he could transfer the Red Skull's mind into her body.Captain America: Reborn #4 Arnim Zola 4.2.3 A flawed copy of Arnim Zola's consciousness in a robot body was recruited by the Shadow Council. He faced the Secret Avengers who were investigating the Shadow Council's mining operations inside of a bad continuum (a malformed reality). Although he was defeated by the Secret Avengers, his fate afterwards is unknown.Secret Avengers #18 Powers and abilities Arnim Zola has no natural superpowers, but he is a scientific genius specializing in genetics and cloning. He is not only capable of creating exact clone copies of his "clients", he has also created monsters which are conditioned to do his bidding. Zola's most noticeable feat was performed upon himself. He constructed a specially modified body which lacks a head. Instead, Zola's face is located—via holographic projection—on his chest, and atop his shoulders is an ESP Box, a psychotronic device which he uses to exert his control over his monster creations. In a limited effect, the Box can also be used as an offensive weapon. Whenever his body is damaged, or utterly destroyed, Arnim is able to send his personality to another one stored elsewhere, thus giving himself a form of immortality.Captain America #38 (2008) Other versions Ultimate Marvel Arnim Zola appeared in the second Annual of the Ultimates written by Charlie Huston. Just like his Earth-616 incarnation he was also a Nazi biochemist. His role in World War II was to make a cadre of special master race troops so as to serve as Adolf Hitler's bodyguards.Ultimates Annual # 2 (2007) Captain America was able to infiltrate Arnim Zola's facility and kill his first experimental monster, which Zola dubbed "Siegsoldat" ("Victory soldier"). The experiment's dead body then fell on Arnim Zola, seemingly killing him. Zola did not die and the O.S.S. rescued him so as to harvest his intellect on the post-war super soldier program. Later they mapped his brain and created an artificial intelligence out of it before the tumors he had could degrade his mind. A short time before the Liberators attacked the United States,Ultimates 2 #9 a white survivalist group called the "Marauders" attacked the military base where Arnim Zola's AI was being held and stole it, along with some other weaponry. Arnim Zola was then able to convince the leader of the "Marauders" to allow Zola to commence experiments on him. Zola mutated the man until he was approximately tall and installed armor plating (and Zola's AI brain) on him with a hologram of Zola projected from the chest and was called "Uber-Siegsoldat". He then took over the "Marauders" and got them to gather people for his experiments. Captain America and the Falcon were sent after him and were able to defeat him by freeing the people he had kidnapped, who promptly tore apart his body, whereupon Captain America collapsed a support strut onto the Zola AI. A young, apparently fully human "Arnim Zola III" appeared in Ultimate Mystery, as a member of Roxxon's brain trust.Ultimate Mystery #3''Ultimate Mystery'' #4 In other media as Arnim Zola in the 2011 film, Captain America: The First Avenger.]] Television * Arnim Zola appears in the live-action television film Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., portrayed by Peter Haworth. He appears as an elderly wheelchair-bound HYDRA chemist. * A young Arnim Zola appears in a flashback in the The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Wrath of the Red Skull". * Arnim Zola appears in the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Grant Moninger. Film * Arnim Zola appears in the film Captain America: The First Avenger, portrayed by Toby Jones. Zola is a HYDRA scientist who works with the Red Skull to harness the Tesseract's power. Plans for Zola's robotic body can be briefly seen while he is escaping from HYDRA's fortress during Captain America's liberation of several POWs. * It has been confirmed that Jones will reprise his role in the upcoming sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier.http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=99136 Video games * Arnim Zola appears as the main antagonist in the video game Captain America: Super Soldier, voiced by André Sogliuzzo. * Arnim Zola is featured as a boss in the Facebook game Marvel: Avengers Alliance. He is featured in the 10th Spec Ops. References External links * Arnim Zola at Marvel.com * Arnim Zola at Marvel Wiki * Arnim Zola 4.2.3 at Marvel Wiki * Arnim Zola at MarvelDirectory.com Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics telepaths Category:Marvel Comics supervillains Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Comics immortals Category:Characters created by Jack Kirby Category:Fictional chemists Category:Fictional geneticists Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional Nazis Category:Fictional World War II veterans Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1977